


The West Wing FanFiction Awards!

by TheWestWing_FanFiction_Awards



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Author Appreciation, Awards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWestWing_FanFiction_Awards/pseuds/TheWestWing_FanFiction_Awards
Summary: The West Wing FanFic Awards are here! Open this "story" to get  details about how to vote. Show your favorite writers some love!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The West Wing FanFiction Awards was founded in 2020 to give recognition to all of the writers who give this community so much incredible material to read.

Please visit our website where you can send your story nominations with links by August 12. **Submissions will not be accepted as comments on this page.** 

A full listing of nominated works will be posted for you to read and review the nominated works prior to voting.

Voting will run August 23-30.

Check out the webpage and nominate your favorites here:

https://twwffawards.wixsite.com/thewestwingfanfict-1


	2. Reading List

Thanks to those of you who nominated! We have a great list of submitted works, posted below and color coded by similar word count. Revisit your favorites or discover something new!

https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-PJAIcrHn9BE4Tt8SqTD0kzvo2Tx4Xo5mO3xKvHGmUE/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
